


Diesel

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Concept Art Rat, M/M, Oral Sex, Rat also licks some cum which nasty my dude, Toxic Roadhog, jerking off, listen i have no excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: His blood was boiling, he could feel it like acid going through his veins. His irradiated heart beat against his chest, and he could hear ringing.Toxic Roadhog skin / Concept Art Rat





	Diesel

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO SO 
> 
> I KNOW I ALREAYD WROTE A TOXIC HOG SKIN SMUT BUT
> 
> the other day before i wrote that iw as asking ppl which junkrat skin i should use, and Mozg suggested the concept art skin, and THEN he drew this <https://twitter.com/Im_Mozg/status/1131509728436215808> and im like oh shit. oh shit. i also gotta write this. so congrats to mozg cus this is his fault 100% (like i didnt enjoy writing htis)
> 
> anyways thank u for reading i hope y'all like it!!

His blood was boiling, he could feel it like acid going through his veins. His irradiated heart beat against his chest, and he could hear ringing. 

Junkrat was all over him, his fingers digging into his suit wanting to take it off. He was animalistic, like always. He hadn’t taken his respirator off, not yet- could only be without it for few minutes and he wasn’t wasting it now. But he continued to paw at Roadhog, greedy and ready to get down and get dirty. 

Junkrat slid off his respirator a little bit, revealing chapped pale lips underneath. He pressed his lips at Roadhog’s head tank, tongue pressing against it. 

Roadhog had no face, no lips. He was nothing but a boar skull floating in a tank of liquid, nothing but an appearance aft for him. He would never be able to reciprocate those kisses and he pretended to be annoyed when Junkrat licked at the glass, but when Junkrat refrained from doing it, he missed it.

They were both covered on oil and blood, another successful heist. Junkrat’s hyena laugh echoed through the room, laughing louder when Roadhog pushed him to the bed, and Junkrat shoved his respirator back in his mouth. 

“Ahahahahaha!” He laughed, his voice getting distorted by the respirator attached to his face. His pink mohawk was full of sweat and oil, as the rest of him. He kicked his legs in the air, refusing to undress himself. “Come on come on come on come on!”

Roadhog wasted no time. With one hand he pressed Junkrat down on the mattress, the other huge paw took off his pants in one jerk, tossing them side and leaving Junkrat bare. The skull-masked junker hollered in excitement, kicking his feet in the air and wrapping his arms around him, laughing hysterically. 

“Come on!” Junkrat launched forward towards Roadhog’s crotch, thin slender fingers almost ripping away the fabric as he tried to free his cock. 

He was doing a terrible job, so he just pushed him away causing Junkrat to laugh more. He opened his pants, freeing his semi erect cock.

The moment his cock was on view, Junkrat shoved away his respirator and without warning, swallowed the entire thing up. Roadhog grunted, his skull head tilting up to stare at the ceiling, Junkrat’s hot tongue pressing under his cock, teeth scraping just perfectly to feel good. 

Junkrat wasted no time as he started to bob his head up and down, Roadhog’s toes curled as he felt the tip of his penis hit the back of Junkrat’s tight throat. He wrapped his hand on Jamison’s head, patting him.

Junkrat popped off his cock for a second, licking his lips and taking a breath from his respirator. With one hand he continued to jerk Roadhog off while he reached for the lube. He saw Junkrat open the bottle, dump some of the lube on his hands, one hand jerking Roadhog off and the other one reached behind him, opening himself up for Roadhog.

Roadhog felt his irradiated guts churn, heat pooling at the bottom of his pelvis. He groaned, hips rolling to meat with Junkrat’s hand. Junkrat kissed Roadhog’s cock one more time, teeth scraping a little bit more than Roadhog would have liked.

Roadhog shoved Junkrat off, and the young man bounced on the mattress. Precum leaked from the tip of his cock. 

“Ahahaha! Come on come on come on Roadie! Come on!” He was basically slamming his hips down the mattress, making his lower body bounce. “Come on, give it to me ya pig!”

Junkrat was fully erect now. Roadhog grabbed him by the legs, pulling him close like he was nothing.

“Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!” he screamed, while Roadhog spread him open easily. Roadhog loved how his hands perfectly wrapped around Junkrat’s skinny white thighs. 

He pressed his cock against Junkrat’s oily ass rim, and pressed just a bit. He could feel the hole opening to him deliciously, and Junkrat tried to move his hips to get breached more. He pulled away his cock, however.

“Ngh- ya fuckin’ tease! Come on!” He tried to press his ass towards him, but Roadhog just laughed. 

“Easy,” He said low. Junkrat’s adam apple bobbed, his muscles tensing in extacy. Roadhog _barely_ spoke, and he knew that when he did he could easily make Junkrat come with nothing but his voice. 

Another push, the head of his cock breaching Junkrat’s ass, and the young junker gasped and pressed his hips into the mattress, laughing like a maniac once more. 

“More more more more more!” Roadhog obliged. 

He pressed more, a bit rough but careful to not accidentally hurt him. Junkrat liked it rough, sure, but they didn’t need to cause tears. 

“Ah- ah fuck! Fuck!” Junkrat screamed, and _fuck_. He always felt so good, so deliciously tight and silky against his girthy cock. It was a tight fit, but that just made it all the better. 

Roadhog moaned lowly as he continued to breach Junkrat, until he was ball deeps inside of him. He wasted no time to start thrusting, not waiting for Junkrat to get used to the feeling of cock inside of him.

But Junkrat just laughed in pleasure, his hands clawing at the mattress under him, back arching as that cock pounded him. Roadhog grabbed to his legs, fingers pressing harshly against the ashy white skin. Bruises were already forming on his thighs, and Roadhog just opened him more until he knew Junkrat was about to split open.

“Ahahaha! More! Fuckin- split me in two! Tear me apart!” He laughed, like a lunatic. Of course he didn’t do that, but the way Junkrat shoved his respirator away, laughter coming raw from his throat as his entire body arched at the ceiling was a sight to behold. 

He pushed him against the bed, the frame shaking from the force of their fucking. Junkrat wouldn’t stop laughing, even if that cock shoved so far he could see the damn bulge on his stomach. God, that was so hot. The thought that he was doing _that_. He pressed one finger against the bulge, and he felt it the next time he thrusted. 

Junkrat yowled like a cat in heat as he orgasmed. He came all over himself, body curling as he reached extasis. As he was still orgasming, Roadhog grabbed him, pulling him up in a sitting position and holding him in place as she fucked up into him. The new position got him closer to Junkrat, who wrapped around his big rotund belly. 

Without his respirator, he licked and mouthed at Roadhog’s head glass. His body was sensitive, his hole spasming as Roadhog used him to get off. 

A couple more thrusts, and Roadhog was there. He buried himself deep inside Junkrat, making sure his cum coated Junkrat from the inside. Junkrat’s twitching made him see stars, as he lazily continued to thrust a couple more times, until he pulled out with a nasty pop. 

Cum immediately dropped off Junkrat’s tired asshole, and the youth started laughing again. Roadhog dropped him on the mattress once more, Junkrat laughing.

He reached over to his butthole, scooping some of the cooling cum with his finger, Without his respirator, he shoved the sticky finger into his mouth, licking the residue and moaning.

Roadhog pushed Junkrat on the mattress, whipping his flagging cock on Junkrat’s thigh and leaving cum there. 

“Thanks babe,” Junkrat crawled towards him, wrapping his arms around the man and laughing, planting soft kisses against the glass.

Roadhog grumbled, big hands patting Junkrat, not above returning the gesture. 

He was not a monster, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Y'all like Roadrat? Check out these Roadrat Discords i am Part of!
> 
> https://discord.gg/TExtAwW
> 
> https://discord.gg/HUTZSAF
> 
> Hit me up if you want to talk about the Junkers!!!


End file.
